The HiVe
“The HiVe” (Founded in October 2016, also known as '"The Monsters of The HiVe")'' is an exclusive brand of select individuals that are chosen from across the globe, each specializing in different fighting styles and wrestling techniques. The common quality that these members share is that they are believed to be “born for the business” by their leaders. They are warriors by blood, and because of this natural talent, it takes minimal effort for them to outperform their opponents in the ring and achieve one success after another. Members of the HiVe are active competitors in various wrestling companies across the globe which includes Omega Wrestling Alliance (OWA), World Wrestling Headquarters (WWH), Lethal Angels of Wrestling (LAW) and Wrestleworld. The HiVe’s leaders are Robbie V, and his second-in-command and spouse, the Claudia Michaels. The HiVe was a club made in secret to protect its members while most of them were not yet ready to be in a live wrestling event, but after the departure of its leaders from the Land of Elite in April 2018, the brand had surfaced as the members introduced themselves one by one. The HiVe operates smoothly whether as singles wrestlers or in teams. The HiVe Leaders '''Robbie V See Main Article: Robbie V Representing: Bane of Legion, One True Pairing (v1), The Vendetta Family Robbie Vendetta is a semi-retired professional wrestler who is currently under Wrestleworld. Because of his achievements on other companies, Robbie V became a well-known face and a feared name in the wrestling industry and the worst nightmare to his opponents as his other persona Mikado Sekaiichi. He has achieved countless accomplishments at the peak of his career, and he worked tirelessly year after year to build his reputation. Right now, Robbie V is a stakeholder of other major companies, a businessman in practice and a full-time color commentator for Wrestleworld, but anytime that he decides to come back to the wrestling scene, he could do so with no signs of rust or decay. He ascended from King to God in his time, and no one can deny his influence across other federations, for better or worse. Notable Accomplishments * Former EAW World Heavyweight Champion * Former LEGION Gold Crown Champion * 2 x King of Extreme Claudia Michaels See Main Article: Heart Break Gal Representing: Bane of Legion, One True Pairing (v1), The Vendetta Family, Hexa-gun Claudia Jain Vendetta (nee Michaels), '''or simply Claudia Michaels, also formerly known as '''"The Heart Break Gal" is the self-proclaimed Queen of the wrestling industry. In her earlier years, she ventured to different wrestling companies and collected gold that was reserved for the Women’s Division. In her later years, she was able to break this gender barrier and pushed herself to win a World Title in the men’s division. As a result, she served as a pioneer and an inspiration to other women stating that achievements are within one’s reach so long as they have the ability to adapt and evolve, no matter what type of opponent they are facing. In 2019, Claudia Michaels was chosen to become the Architect of the American Dream Championship at Wrestleworld. Notable Accomplishments * Former EAW World Champion * Former 4-time EAW Vixens World Champion * Female Elitist of the Decade (2017) The HiVe Members Sweet Roxy See Main Article: Sweet Roxy Representing: The Dollhouse, The Vendetta Family Rosanna Claudette Vendetta, known to the world as "Sweet Roxy", is the daughter of Claudia Michaels and she is known as “The Spawn of the Vendetta” She debuted on a live event at Kingdom, and two weeks later on her second match, she won the OWA Women’s Championship and held it for 97 days. She is also part of Lethal Angels of Wrestling. Later on, Claudia put her in the Sanatorium brand in WWH where she won Newcomer of the Year in the year-end awards, and later on the WWH Sanctuary Champion. Sweet Roxy made sure to spread the word that she is the daughter of two established wrestlers and because of this fact, their skills and abilities were passed down to her. And whether in a team or as an individual she is able to display her talent as a second-generation wrestler. Notable Accomplishments * Former LAW Tag Team Champion * Former WWH Sanctuary Champion * Current OWA Tag Team Champion (with DiVa) Layne Kurobane See Main Article: Layne Kurobane Representing: N/A Unlike Sweet Roxy, Layne Kurobane is not associated with The Vendetta Family. He works as a singles competitor and is starting a new chapter of his life after becoming a “wasted potential” in his fighting career. He works under the nickname, “Jack of All Trades” for all of the wrestling styles that he had learned in the many years he worked, but follows it up with “Master of None” because he never truly developed these styles to their fullest potential. He dropped his true birth name and re-introduced himself as “The Stormbringer” Layne Kurobane, as a tribute to his former mentor. He takes the stage at Omega Wrestling Alliance and became the OWA Spartan Champion a few months after his debut. Notable Accomplishments * Current OWA TV Champion * Former OWA Spartan Champion''' ' '' '''DiVa' See Main Article: DiVa Representing: The Dollhouse Diamond Valentina Corleone (DiVa) is a woman of multiple talents. While her brother and others grew up watching and inspired by other legends of the industry, Diamond had only eyes for pop stars. They captured her imagination in a way wrestling never could. Diamond has become her pop star persona even as a wrestler, becoming "DiVa" and taking on a personality of a cute, unassuming pop idol who always caters to her beloved fans. Unfortunately, despite that and her desire to become a pop star, she is absolutely disgusted by her fans and often refers to them as "leeches". Diamond's lust for fame is constantly in conflict with her true nature, but she covers it all with makeup and her bubbly persona as DiVa. She is currently a wrestler in OWA and part of “The Dollhouse” Notable Accomplishments * OWA Openweight Tag Team Champion (with Sweet Roxy) * #1 Most Viewed Music Video on Youtube (“It’s DiVa!” her first single) * #1 Most Downloaded Song on iTunes (2017, “Eye of the DiVa!”)' ' Cassius Corleone and Sakura Corleone Representing: One True Pairing (v2), Tres Comas Club Cassius Corleone is the twin brother of Diamond Corleone. His parents were also former wrestlers and business owners, and because of this, he and his sister own several properties within the United States and Japan. He is the husband of Sakura Corleone and dedicates his life to winning Championships and humiliating his opponents in the name of the “One True Pairing”, while Sakura ensures that anyone who tries to harm Cassius will be haunted by her wrath and physically destroyed. Sakura’s parents were also accomplished wrestlers in Japan, but they died in a plane crash when she was only 5 years old, and their families were so close to one another that the Corleone family adopted Sakura as their own and flew her to Los Angeles where she spent her life from childhood to adulthood with Cassius. They trained as wrestlers together and spent all their time together until they decided to date and get married in their early adulthood. They are both completely obsessed with protecting the other, both seem to be completely in love, and will resort to violence if anyone tries to inflict any harm. Cash and Sakura are two-time SSW Freebird Tag Team Champions in Strong Style Wrestling as members of Tres Comas Club. In 2019, The One True Pairing defended their Championships against J-Dynasty members Renee Jonae and Jaydayne Pendragon at the event Doll In! Notable Accomplishments * Former 2-time SSW Freebird Tag Team Champions Drake Jaeger Representing: Hexa-gun Drake Jaeger is a Canadian wrestler and former commentator that is currently the Architect for the Campeonatos de Parejas in Wrestleworld. He used to be part of Hexa-gun with Claudia Michaels as the leader and went on to invade brands until such time Hexa-gun was forced to disband. While Hexa-gun members went their separate ways, Drake Jaeger stayed as a singles competitor eventually winning the EAW Interwire Championship, and challenging Claudia for the EAW World Championship. In mid-2018, Drake Jaeger challenged Aria Jaxon for the SSW Purosesu Heavyweight Championship, in which Jaeger lost due to interference. In 2019, Drake Jaeger was chosen to be the Architect for the Campeonatos de Parejas alongside Tiberius Jones, once again competing as the tag team "Drake and Jones" Notable Accomplishments * Former EAW Unified Tag Team Champion (with Tiberius Jones) * Former EAW Interwire Champion * Stable of the Decade (with Hexa-gun, 2017) Crazy Violet Representing: N/A Violet Snow debuted in September 2019 at Wrestleworld. She was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder and is currently under therapy with Dr. Roger Warren. Violet Snow is the newest addition to The HiVe.